Girls and Boys
by Tortall's Champion
Summary: James loves Lily. Lily doesn't care. Sirius hates Loriline. Lori couldn't care less. When all of them are forced to work together to fight off a looming evil, what will happen? Could the threat of Voldemort bring them together, or break them further apart


**Authors note:** Okay people, this is my first fanfic. So be warned. It might be totally awful. I don't even have the whole story planned out. So DON'T KILL ME! I mean, it's okay to critique me and all, but if you're really awful I'll just flame you. Oh, and I need a Beta or too so just post it in your review (with your email)if you'd like to and think you've got the editing skills. Thanks so much!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters (except for Lori… but I only really own half of her. I own her personality, but not her background). They belong to J.K.Rowling, who I would like to say is BRILLIANT! Yeah. Hope you enjoy the fic!

**The boys**

Hogwarts seemed relatively quiet that stormy Friday evening. From the grounds the only sounds one might hear were those of the monotonous rain or the frequent booms of thunder. Lightning lit up the sky for brief moments, creating a gloomy glow that was shockingly eerie. The indoors were quite the same… near silent but for a quiet pitter patter of feet on stone or a swishes of the restless portraits. Most were abed for it was quarter past ten and past curfew. In one slight tower though, students were very much awake…

Laughter and other raucous noises bounced around Gryffindor's common room, noises of all sorts, of celebration and just for pure enjoyment. Cups and other rubbish flew every which way as students partied and enjoyed each other's company. It was mostly 7th and 6th years, with a few brave younger students in the mix. There was butterbeer and firewhisky, chocolate frogs and other tasty treats. Quick paced bagpipe music came from somewhere, a popular song. Several students were dancing as the rest sat in small groups drinking, eating, and chatting about the glorious game of Quiditch they'd just won against their enemies; the Slytherins.

"They barely had a chance against you, mate!" laughed a small pudgy boy in a corner, sitting with three other boys.

"Of course they didn't Peter! No slimy snake will ever be able to hold a thing to us brave Gryffindors!" laughed back James Potter himself. He was slumped in an overstuffed armchair, dark hair still wet from an after-game shower. A few 6th year girls sat a short ways away from him, making eyes at him and Sirius (who was sitting beside him in an almost identical chair). They were undoubtedly the two most sought after boys at Hogwarts… a title they flaunted whenever possible.

"Here's to that!" threw in Sirius Black, James best pal and the #1 biggest male flirt in Gryffindor. Possibly even at Hogwarts, though that was debatable. He tipped his full mug of firewhisky towards the other boy and took a swig. He almost choked a bit as the fiery liquid seeped down his throat. A few girls flew up to help him (what they meant to do about it they didn't really know) but the proud heartthrob shook his head at them.

"I'm going to miss this next year… you know?" said James randomly. "The parties, the Quiditch, the girls…" he said, glancing at a brilliant redhead across the room. Lily Evans. He'd pursued her for his entire Hogwarts life… without any success. This was his year though. He had a gut feeling about it… she'd finally cave. Until then, it wasn't like he had a short supply of girls. He didn't even know why he was so drawn to Lily when he had so many other options…. she was just so… beautiful. Smart. Innocent. Perfect.

"Speaking of girls… check out who's looking extra sassy tonight!" howled Sirius at a single girl making her way downstairs from the girl's dormitories. Her brown hair bounced lightly and reflected the bright lights in the room back lazily. Her school skirt was rolled up a little too much, and her white blouse was a little too tight. Her tie hung loosely around her neck-as was the "style" those days- and she grinned broadly at a group of girls a ways off. She worked her way towards her friends while snatching up a drink from a table. Sixth year boys flocked to her lamely, only to be waved away.

"Hey Lori..." greeted Sirius in a voice that would be utterly irresistible if he hadn't been sarcastic. It was common knowledge that the two flirty students hated each other. Loriline, or Lori, Reidwick was one of the few girls who had ever turned Sirius down. Not only that, but while doing it she'd also publicly ridiculed his habits when dealing with girls (not that they were that great) and called him a variety of words best not repeated. She basically implied that he was a heartless womanizer with major tendencies towards a spoilt brat. She could have been a little more polite to some guys herself… but at least she'd never been caught two-timing (one thing Black was most certainly infamous for).The proud girl had never got on well with him… but their feud really started up after that oh so memorable incident.

"Stay away from me Black!" she scowled in a particularly snooty tone, one that she reserved special for him. She worked her way towards a group of her friends, including Lily Evans, on the other side of the room, making sure to wink at Remus just to make him blush.

"Heartless bitch…" Sirius muttered, just loud enough for his friends to hear. They just laughed and sipped at their drinks.

"You're just mad because the hottest girl around is more interested in Moony here then you for once!" James laughed louder, patting his quiet and now even redder friend on the back proudly. Peter snorted loudly, causing James to laugh even harder.

"Yeah... right, whatever James," Sirius scowled, taking a large gulp of fire whiskey while glaring after Lori. She was hot… very… prolly great in bed too… but like he'd said, she was a bitch. A heartless, cold, gossipy, girly, extremely sexy bitch.

James was still howling… he loved seeing Sirius and Lori fight. He'd actually dated her once just to piss Sirius off, though they'd broken it off after a couple dates. Half because Lori didn't actually like him that much either, she just wanted to taunt Sirius as well, and half because they weren't at all alike. But that was fifth year, two years behind them.

"Sirius, don't go all moody on us now! She's just a girl, she's just Lori. If every guy at Hogwarts got all worked up about that girl, then Hogwarts would be half raving madmen!" said Remus, now blush free, trying to cheer up his friend. He was the nice boy of the group, quiet, smart, and sincere. Most thought he should've been put in Ravenclaw for it… but then again, most didn't really know quite how brave he had to be.

"I'm not getting all moody!" burst Sirius. "I'm just tired. It's been a long day."

"You haven't done anything. You got up late and almost missed breakfast. Then you slept through Potions and Charms," laughed Peter, having to pause several times as he snorted.

"They're worthless anyway or at least not as important as my rest. How do you people think I look so great? Lotsa sleep and a diet of… whatever I feel like eating. So there. You should try it Peter, the girls will be flocking to you in no time," Sirius defended himself. He turned to James next to him, realizing that his friend was staring across the room longingly towards Lori's group of friends. "Woohoo, James, wake-up!" Sirius waved his hands frantically in front of James' face. "Stop staring at Evans, will you? It's quite revolting, not to mention outrageously pathetic."

"What? Oh… yeah… sorry 'bout that," he said as he stood up. Yes, he'd been staring pathetically at Lily Evans. He didn't care though… she was… Lily. He'd fancied her since forever, as everyone knew. "I'll be right back mates…" he mumbled, running a hand through and messing up his hair. Most girls sighed whenever they saw him do it, but Lily never had. She'd actually ridiculed him for it before… but he knew she secretly loved it. He began heading towards her, though he had no clue what he was going to say.

"James… James… JAMES! Halt! Stop! You're going to look even dumber if you go over there!" Sirius warned, but he got no response.

"Whipped like the family pig…" muttered Remus. Peter guffawed and Sirius laughed.

"Well put Moony. Very well put."

**The Girls**

"Lily… stalker boy's coming to get you!" laughed Melinda Swanson, one of the 7th year Gryffindor girls. She was one of only three black students in Gryffindor, which was probably one of the first things anyone ever noticed about her, though she acted just the same as the others. Rebecca was a cheery, upbeat, girl who played keeper on the Quiditch team.

"Aw crap… not again. Please, hide me. Kill me. Anything, please," Lily moaned, scooting behind Lori desperately. They were all sitting on a large rug, all the seats in the room having already been taken when they'd arrived in the common room.

Lori scooted away from her desperate friend, laughing. "There's no way to escape him

Lils. Stalkers always find their prey!" she said in a tone that was supposed to sound menacing. "Especially when their prey has bright red hair and shockingly green eyes," she added. Lori sipped at her firewhisky daintily as she watched Potter approach slowly.

Lily composed herself but looked like she was about to start giggling madly. She found James' little obsession hilarious, when it wasn't pissing her off. "Hello James… what do you want?"

"Erm, I wanted to know if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asked nervously. He hadn't really planned to ask her… he just had. James had grown used to being rejected, so he hadn't bothered to screw up any plans he already had.

"Yeah uh… no. Sorry, can't. I already promised erm… Lori that I'd help her pick out a new… uh… dress! That's it! Dress! And help her restock her supply of quills. You know she has absolutely no clue what to look for in that department!" babbled Lily, desperate for an excuse. She hooked Lori's arm with hers to emphasize her statement, glancing at her friend pleadingly to play along.

"Oh, yeah, we've been planning to do this forever. It would break my heart if she canceled now," said Lori, eyes growing wide to mimic that of a pleading puppy.

"Yes, see James, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't desert poor Loriline at the last minute," Lily said quickly, sighing with relief. Anything to get away from James. She really didn't know why she bothered saying no anymore… he would just keep asking until she said yes. It had sort of become a game, getting away from him at all costs being the goal. She couldn't help but admit that all that attention was great too. But she didn't want it to go beyond the occasional plea or beg for a date. This way, she was in control all the time.

"Oh, come on! Like I'm going to believe that!" James scoffed at Lily's oh so fake excuse.

"But really! We are going shopping! And I am most certainly going with Lori, whether you like it or not!" Lily pouted. Why was she explaining herself to him? This was JAMES! James Potter! Maybe she should set down the firewhisky.

"If it's that important to you to be together, then she can come along with whatever poor bloke she going with right now. How 'bout that?" he asked stubbornly. Anything for a date with Lily. He ran a hand through his hair and messed it again, for good measure. Maybe this time she would finally realize how utterly irresistible the motion was.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm not going with anyone right now thank you!" Lori said. She wasn't just helping Lily, it really was true. She had been spending a lot of time with a certain Ravenclaw boy named Jon Berner, but to be honest he was a little too reserved for her. Cute, yes, but boring. The kind of guy Lily would like really. Oh, and he was an absolute dreadful kisser. That kind of thing was important to Loriline, no matter how awful it sounded.

"Whoa! You're kidding, right? That's AMAZING!" laughed Sirius, walking over to the group. He, along with Peter, had been listening to the whole conversation. Lori just rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh shut it Black!" snapped Lily out of habit, turning to James. "See, I'm sorry, but I don't want her to feel unwanted."

"No problem… it's fine… we'll find her a date!" said James matter of factly. "I'm sure I'll be able to find a guy… OY, REMUS!" James shouted. His friend rolled his eyes but stayed put. "MOONY! GET OVER HERE!"

"Fine…," muttered the boy, standing up and walking over to the group lazily. "What on earth do you want James?"

"No thank you! It's not that you're not a great guy Remus, but honestly James. You can't be serious!" Lori said, nearly pleading. "And I never agreed to a double date!"

"Neither did I!" Lily chimed in. This conversation was now out of her control. And flying even more so quickly. She crossed her arms nervously. A double date was better than a single date. And her going out with James at least once was inevitable. She blamed the alcohol she'd had, though maybe a little bit of her had really wanted to go with him. No matter what though, it looked like something was going to happen.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" asked Remus. Why was Lori giving him strange looks? Why was James acting so bizarre! Remus felt like just marching back over to the couch. He was more than used to this sort of thing, knowing his friends, but that didn't mean that their crazy antics didn't drive him nuts.

"You're going on a double date with Lori!" laughed Sirius. "You poor bloke!"

"No he isn't!" snapped Loriline. This is what she got for lying to James. Stupid karma.

"You know I never agreed to a double date. I never agreed to a date. Neither did Lori," Lily interjected. James obviously didn't notice, because he continued scanning the common room for possible candidates for Lori's date.

"Peter, what do you say?" Peter grinned broadly… and Lori cringed.

"Yeah, Potter, no thanks. I'd rather go dress shopping."

"Stop being so spoilt. Come on Evans! We can just go to the Three Broomsticks for like an hour. Maybe to Zonko's or Honeydukes if things go alright. I'll bring a friend, you can bring Lori. I promise I'll take it easy on Snivel-I mean, Severus for say… A month? And you don't even have to call it a date. AND I'll do all of our Head's reports for a month. Come on, you can't say no to that!" James pleaded. Maybe this time she'd actually say yes.

"There's no way I'm letting you do all those reports by yourself. Dumbledore will be furious with BOTH of us if it's not done correctly and on time. And you should be kind to Severus ALL the time," Lily snapped.

"Please?" James made a mock puppy dog face, watching Lily hopefully.

"You know what, fine. She'll be there. I'll be there. Now shoo!" Lori shouted. This was getting absurd. Lily pinched her hard, but she pinched her friend right back.

"Okay then," James said, trying not to hug Lori and yell thanks to her. "So, Saturday…erm… I mean… tomorrow, I'll meet you here? Or should we meet there?"

"Uhhhh… here's fine. I guess…" Lily was a little shocked… she'd have to kill her friend. Stupid Lori. Even stupider James. Saturday was going to be awful.


End file.
